smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Triforce/Part 4
Meanwhile back in the Smurf village, a fairy is seen flying around. Many Smurfs stop working and point at the fairy that arrives in the village. She appears to have medium sized brown hair with blue eyes and she appears to be wearing a pink dress with pink high heels. Spryte: Oh, hello there! Hi! My name is Princess Spryte, and I come on an urgent mission to retrieve a missing relic from my country. Many Smurfs get surprised when they hear the fairy mention about being of royal blood. Among them in the crowd was Smurfette who decides to run into Papa Smurf’s house to go and retrieve him. Smurfette: Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf is seen trying to mix potions together, then they explode when he turns around surprised. Papa Smurf: Smurfette! How many times have I told you to not sneak into my house when I’m working?! Smurfette: Oh, I’m sorry Papa Smurf. It’s just that there’s a fairy in the village and she says she’s a princess and… Papa Smurf: A fairy princess? Smurfette: Yes. Come on Papa Smurf! Smurfette pulls onto Papa Smurf and drags him out to where the other Smurfs are gathered with Spryte. Papa Smurf pulls free from Smurfette and squints his eyes when he sees the Smurfs. He begins to point at them and starts counting quietly. He stops and gets shocked. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! Where are the rest of my little Smurfs? Smurfette: Well Papa Smurf. When Glovey left with Hefty and Brainy, Grouchy went missing. We think he decided to go help. Papa Smurf: Yes, but how? It is not possible for them to have gone too far. Clumsy: Duh uh yeah Papa Smurf. We here helped build a new ship for Glovey to sail in. Well, only some of us did. We thought you wouldn’t allow them to travel in Dreamy’s ship. Dreamy: Nooooo. Of course I would share. It’s our ship anyways. Clumsy: Garsh Dreamy, you sure are very nice and generous. Spryte: Pardon me for intervening, but I am really in a hurry. The Smurfs turn around to see the impatient fairy floating in the air as she taps her foot in the air. Papa Smurf: Ah yes, ahem! Where exactly did you say you come from your highness? Spryte: My name is Spryte, Princess Spryte. I come from the land of Hyrule. I don’t expect any of you to know where it is because it is a hidden kingdom. Our country side isn’t the safest due to many invasions and attacks from dark forces, thus keeping it hidden from the rest of Europe. But I didn’t come here to give a geography lesson. I don’t know if anyone you have noticed, but darkness has filled the air. There is an evil wizard by the name of Ganon. Papa Smurf: Yes, you could say we met. Spryte: Despite his foolish character, he is not one to be toyed with. Long ago, he tried to take over the world by using the power of the Triforce. Ganon had one in his possession; the Triforce of Power. Princess Zelda had the counterpart; the Triforce of Wisdom. According to legend, whoever united both pieces would have unstoppable power and the ability to rule all. The story says that he sent a magician to trick the Prince of Hyrule to get his sister the Princess to give him the location of a third Triforce. The princess refused and was put under a sleeping spell. Years would pass by until a brave hero by the name of Link came and fought Ganon’s minions and managed to find the Triforce of Courage, which chose him as his master and stayed marked on his hand, similar to a birthmark. Link managed to wake the sleeping princess and the two joined forces to keep Hyrule safe from Ganon who would attack every time he had the opportunity to. One destined day, Ganon was finally defeated and was sealed in the underworld along with his Triforce. This did not please the Princess, which caused her to be mad at our hero even though there wasn’t a threat anymore. Or so we thought… Papa Smurf: I understand. And exactly how can we stop this mad wizard? Spryte: Since you claimed to have witnessed his demise, perhaps you may offer your assistance in locating him. The hero has already departed around Europe to try and locate him. Smurfette: We have some Smurfs who went to go search for him and his baddies. Papa Smurf: That’s right. One of them… Aviator: Yeah, the new Smurf! Papa Smurf: Yes, Glovey. I believe what power Glovey had used on those creatures… A flashback is seen of Glovey taunting Ganon and having the energy to withstand the wizard without any fear. Papa Smurf: Glovey has the Triforce of Power on him. Spryte: Then we need that Smurf to come with me and do the world a favor of sealing away that monster and delivering the Triforce back to the princess. Smurfette: But Glovey hasn’t returned yet. Papa Smurf: Yes, that could be a problem indeed. We will just have to wait for him. There really isn’t another option your highness. Back at sea, Glovey, Brainy, Claire, Grouchy, and Gutsy are seen sitting together in the deck. Hefty is seen steering the ship and keeping it steady as it sails back to the kingdom of Belgium, hoping to return back to the Smurf village. Glovey: Hefty, how long will it take to get back? Something is telling me that we are needed very urgently in the village. Hefty: Soon Smurf, soon. Gutsy: Tell me lad, what’s his village like? Brainy: I assume it’s like any other Smurf village. I actually had no idea that there were other Smurf villages… Grouchy: I hate other Smurf villages! Glovey: Grouchy, do you hate everything? Grouchy: No… but I can if I want to. Glovey looks puzzled and he gets up and sits next to Brainy Smurf. He begins to whisper to Brainy. Glovey: Psst… Hey Brainy. Why is Grouchy always so… well you know. Brainy: You know what Glovey. I really don’t know. He’s always been this way since we were Smurflings. Glovey: I guess that’s what makes us Smurfs all so different, yet unique. Gutsy: Oy… This voyage be taking too long laddies… Glovey: You know what everyone says. The best way to pass time is through song. Grouchy: Oh no… Please don’t tell me he’s going to sing… Glovey begins to walk in place with his arms up to his waist and he starts to sing the Smurf song. Glovey: La La La La La! La La… La? Every Smurf stares at Glovey as sweat marks run down their faces. Grouchy: All of us think that is pretty annoying. Gutsy: Well… I thought it was pretty catchy laddie. Gutsy Smurf is seen humming the Smurf song as Hefty Smurf shakes his head and does a face palm. Eventually, the night comes and a big gust blows on the sails making the ship go faster. Hefty: By the looks of this wind, we’re sure to make it back to the Smurf village in no time! Everyone: hooray! Back in the underworld, Ganon is seen looking through his dark mirror. He is seen watching a split screen of the Smurfs in the village and of the others in the S.S. Smurf III. On the village side, he has his focus on Spryte and on the ship, his focus is on Glovey’s hand with the Triforce marking. Ganon: So, these wretches are called Smurfs. They are so weak and small, I could just step on them all. I could’ve have destroyed them all if only that other hairy wrench didn’t have my Triforce! When I get him, I will yank every hair from his scalp until he resembles the rest and extract their essence and rule the world! And who knows, maybe I’ll even marry the princess heh heh heh! Now… where is that other wretched boy? The next day in the village, Spryte is seen speaking her story to the Smurfs. Spryte: As I journeyed here, I was traveling with the hero. He was going under the disguised name of Bairn in order to maintain the secret of our Kingdom and so nobody else could track him down. His real name is Link, and I believe he is in danger as he disappeared somewhere near the region of what I believe is known as Scotland. He always managed to defeat Ganon various times sing his magical sword. Although, there is an old legend about a legendary blade out there that various heroes from the past have used to defeat Ganon and seal him in the Underworld. But I always thought it was a legend. Papa Smurf: Yes, well a lot of things have been coming true lately. Handy is seen running to the village from the forest. Handy: Papa Smurf! The others have returned! I saw a ship with Smurfs approach the shore. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! This is excellent! As soon as the Smurfs get here, Glovey can depart with you Spryte and we can help find this hero and the sword to rid of this evil once and for all. The Smurfs all wait for the traveling Smurfs as they return to the village. All the Smurfs automatically put their attention on the foreigners Gutsy and Claire. Glovey automatically runs to Smurfette. He picks her up and spins her around. The Smurfs all get jealous as they se how much affection they give each other. Glovey makes an upset look and puts Smurfette down. Glovey: Sorry... Just happy to see you… I mean everyone too… Smurfette gets puzzled at first, then she realizes Glovey is behaving like so only because of how the others react to them being too close. Smurfette calls out everyone to get their attention. Smurfette: Everyone! I have an announcement to make. I haven’t been truthful to you all. But now, I feel you should all know what happened. Smurfette walks over to where Glovey is and grabs his hand. Smurfette: The night before Glovey Smurf left… well… Smurfette takes a sigh, then makes a serious face. Smurfette: We got married, and he is the one I choose! All the Smurfs stay silent as their mouths open wide in a shocked manner, including Papa Smurf. Grandpa approaches Papa Smurf and closes his mouth. Hefty: Well, I'm not buying any of this. Brainy: Same here. Grouchy: I hate buying things! Everyone turns surprised to see what Glovey had to say. Smurfette approaches Glovey and hands him his glove, which he quickly puts on. He raises his hand up high, then spins and puts is hands in his pockets. He quickly pulls out his gloved hand and snaps his fingers and he hums while nodding his head. Gutsy: Oy… Is he really going to sing again? Glovey circles Smurfette, who is only giggling. Glovey: Smurfette, I'm Gonna Tell Your Boyfriends, yeah! Harmony Smurf then blows his bugle every time Glovey is about to say the word “yeah.” Glovey: Tell them, Woo hoo, exactly what we're doing. Yeah! Tell them what you do to me late at night when the wind is free! Smurfette, I’m gonna show your boyfriends. Yeah! Show them. Woo hoo! The flowers I've been giving, yeah! Show them how you feel inside an’ how love could not be denied, oh no! Glovey turns around and he begins to do his moonwalk routine and he adds new moves that the Smurfs had never seen before and he makes it look as if he is walking in place. He turns around again and pulls out a flower under his sleeve and gives it to Smurfette. Glovey: We're gonna have to tell them, you'll only be a Smurfette of mine! We're gonna have to tell them you'll only be a Smurfette of mine! Glovey then turns around again and is seen clapping his hands as he approaches the Smurflings who are holding Baby Smurf. Glovey begins to tickle Baby Smurf’s belly and then pats the heads of the Smurflings. Glovey: Smurfette you better tell your boyfriends, yeah! Tell them ,woo hoo! Exactly what we're doin', yeah! Tell them what they need to know or they may never let you go, oh no! '' Glovey approaches Smurfette again and holds her hands. Glovey: ''We're gonna have to tell them, you'll only be a Smurfette of mine! We're gonna have to tell them you'll only be a Smurfette of mine! Glovey spins around then picks up Smurfette. Smurfette then gives Glovey a kiss in front of the Smurfs. Glovey: It's time you tell everyone... Smurfette: I love you all as my brothers, but it’s time you accepted Glovey Smurf among you. It was bound to happen since he is a Smurf, and well let’s be honest. None of you have really been nice to him. Why Glovey is the most sweetest Smurf I have ever met, and I didn’t know him longer than I knew you all. If any of you love me, you’ll accept Glovey Smurf as one of your brothers too! Papa Smurf approaches Smurfette and grabs her hand. Papa Smurf: Smurfette… I’m proud of you. I’m really glad to see you happy. Hefty: Hey, I’m glad to see you’re happy too. We all are, and we’re sorry about Glovey Smurf, about the way we’ve been Smurfing him around. Glovey gets all nervous and looks down. Smurfette joins him again and hugs him. Spryte: I just love romantic moments....Oops! Almost forgot! I still need that Triforce to come with me. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! I almost forgot! Spryte: So you are the famous Glovey Smurf I keep hearing about. I heard how you are the current owner of the Triforce of Power. I need you to come with me to the land of Hyrule. You must meet the princess. She can help us stop this madness. Glovey: I understand. Smurfette: Does he have to leave now? He just got here. Papa Smurf: Your highness, could you spare my little Smurf one night before he joins you? Spryte: Well, I suppose. He did just get here and he could use some rest. Later that night, All the Smurfs were seen eating together with their fairy guest. Everyone seemed to be together except for Glovey Smurf. He snuck out without being noticed and ran into the forest. There he saw below a tree, depressed and staring at a shooting star pass by with tears running down his face. Glovey: Oh God… I try really hard to be nice… Am I trying too hard? Or am I not trying hard enough? Meanwhile in the Smurf dining hall, the Smurfs get to know Gutsy and Claire. Papa Smurf: So you say you come from another Smurf village? Gutsy: Aye, we live with our Smurf clan and our Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: I find this very fascinating. I had no idea there were more Smurfs living among us. Grandpa: Here we had the idea that we were the only ones of our kind. Clumsy is seen approaching Claire with many flowers. Clumsy: Uh hi there… I uhm think you’re very pretty and I uhm well got you these flowers. Claire sees the flowers and gets surprised. She takes them and smells them. Claire: Hey Gutsy, you hear that? He thinks I’m pretty… Who is that… handsome Smurf… Papa Smurf: That is Clumsy Smurf. He is one of my many little Smurfs. Claire: Why do you call him Clumsy Smurf? A big crash is heard in the background and every Smurf turns around to see Clumsy crash into Greedy Smurf, who was helping set up many dishes for the Smurfs to feast upon. Everyone: Clumsy! Clumsy: Oh garsh… uhm sorry everyone! Claire: Never mind, I see why. But he’s still so cute. I want to go sit next to him. Claire gets up and helps Clumsy up and sits next to him. The two Smurfs are seen talking and laughing together. Smurfette seems to be turning her head around and notices Glovey Smurf is absent. Smurfette: Papa Smurf! Where is Glovey? Meanwhile outside in the forest, Glovey is seen wiping his tears and he gets up to wander around the forest. He notices some acorns on the trees. Glovey: Hmm…. that’s strange… All of a sudden, I feel a sudden urge to eat some acorns. Glovey begins to climb up the tree. As soon as he gets to the top, he meets the squirrel by the name of Chitter. Glovey: Oh hello there Mr. Squirrel. Are these your acorns? Chitter responds by nodding and pulling an acorn and handing it to Glovey. Glovey: Oh! Thank you! Glovey is seen breaking the acorn and eating it fast. Right in front of him, Wild Smurf jumps out of the leaves, making Glovey jump in fear and fall back. Glovey: Oh, you scared me… Wait, I don’t recognize you from the village. Who are you? Wild Smurf stays quiet as he stares at Glovey and sits next to him. Glovey: I get it. You’re here to make fun of me too. Well, I don’t blame you. I have been nothing but trouble to the village around here. I guess the village is no place for outsiders. Kinda like, well… It’s like coming from another world and being forced to struggle in this new one. I feel like maybe I should stay separated from them… Wait, is this why you’re here all alone? Wild Smurf only smiles and hugs Glovey. Glovey: I’m sorry I misjudged you Smurf. There’s something strange about you though. Not to offend you or anything. I mean, It feels sorta weird, like… we I know you from somewhere, or like a connection. I’m not sure why… Hmm…. But anyways, you’ve probably heard the news from the others. I have to go travel with this fairy princess to her residential home as part of my quest to you know… “save the world.” Glovey turns around to face Chitter. Glovey: How about it Mr. Squirrel, will you help me tomorrow on my journey? I could really use transportation and I believe you’re fast enough to help me get there. That is, if it’s okay with your friend here? Both Wild and Chitter nod as they shake Glovey’s hands. Smurfette: Glovey! Down here! All three look down from the tree and see Smurfette waving at Glovey. The three jump down from the tree to greet Smurfette. Smurfette: I see you met Wild Smurf… huh… You know Glovey, if you and Wild stand together… you sort of look like brothers, and I mean like blood related… Both Glovey and Wild Smurf stare at Smurfette with the same puzzled face. Smurfette: Hmm… well anyways, why are you both here all alone? Glovey: Smurfette… The Smurfs are only accepting me because of you. In reality, I’m the most hated Smurf in the whole village. Smurfette: That’s not true Glovey. Papa Smurf called you one of his little Smurfs. Grandpa and Nanny seem to be very fond of you. And, even Wild and Chitter like you! Glovey: Chitter… So that’s your name. Chitter here is helping me on my quest to visit Spryte’s homeland. Smurfette: Oh but Glovey, you can’t go alone! Glovey: I’m not. Gutsy and Claire are still accompanying me all the way to the end. I promised I would help them find their human friend. Smurfette: No Glovey, I was talking about me. Take me with you. Glovey: We can’t do that Smurfette. Papa Smurf would never approve of this. Papa Smurf: If you really want to go Smurfette, then you have my permission. Glovey and Smurfette turn around and notice Papa Smurf standing across from them. Glovey: Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf: Don’t be alarmed Glovey Smurf. I heard everything you were saying. I want you to know that I consider you one of very own, and you should never worry about what the others say about you and Smurfette. Glovey approaches Papa Smurf and hugs him with a smile and with tears going down his face. Glovey: It’s been such a long time since I had a father figure… Glovey and Smurfette head back into the Smurf dining hall and meet Gutsy and Claire outside. They appear to be speaking about the journey. Papa Smurf heads to the center of the village. He stares at all the Smurfs who are seen heading into their homes as they prepare to go to sleep. Papa Smurf turns his head to his right shoulder and notices Grandpa walking over with his cane to accompany him. Both stare at the Smurf couple. Grandpa can’t help but to chuckle. Grandpa: Well I tell you Papa Smurf, they sure do grow up fast. Papa Smurf: I don’t know Grandpa. I’m not sure whether as this was a good thing or a bad thing. We don’t seem to mind. In fact, I think it is very Smurfy that Smurfette has finally chosen someone to be with her after all this time. But my other little Smurfs seemed disappointed. Grandpa: Give them time Papa. It will pass. Their little hearts can’t help it. She was the only female in the village they all lived with and got to know very well. Sometimes, one can’t help it but to fall in love. Papa Smurf: I must admit as shameful as it sounds, I too once fail victim to love. But it wasn’t real love. It was very depraved for me to ever think of going with my own daughter. Grandpa pats Papa Smurfs back. Grandpa: All that is in the past Papa. We’re not getting any younger. Instead of reminding us Smurfs about what we did, let’s plan a better example for today’s youth. Papa Smurf: You’re absolutely right. Grandpa: Well, I’m going to head off to bed now. See you in the morning. Grandpa walks to his house while Papa Smurf heads for his home as well. Meanwhile, Glovey, Smurfette, Gutsy, and Claire are still seen speaking together in a table outside the dining hall. Claire: So everyone here thought you were the only girl in existence?! Smurfette: I thought the same thing too. The fairy princess Spryte, flies over to where the Smurfs are and joins them. Spryte: So this is the party that is coming along with me? Glovey: Pretty much. Spryte: The land of Hyrule is not too far, but it is hidden. I believe it is close to the Ottoman Empire. If we’re lucky, we may run into the real hero. Gutsy: What’s this hero look like anyways? Spryte: Well, he is very handsome and adventurous. Gutsy: AHEM! Spryte: Right, well he wears a brown shirt, brown pants, brown boots, green tunic, and a green hat. He has the nicest brown hair and these dazzling brown eyes… Claire: I don’t believe it… Gutsy: I know. She’s insane. Claire: What? No! The description! Why, doesn’t he remind you of Bairn? Gutsy: Oy, that’s right. Well… I’ll be Smurfed… Smurf to [[The Triforce/Part 5|'Part 5']] Category:The Triforce Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes